


【摇滚莫扎特】【双萨/莫萨】Where is my mind?

by LucianoAmorFati



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianoAmorFati/pseuds/LucianoAmorFati
Summary: 双萨，莫萨，大概是PWP。时间有点紧，剧情不受控制，流水账。OOC，OOC，OOC。





	【摇滚莫扎特】【双萨/莫萨】Where is my mind?

当Salieri注意到Antonio时他已经在他身边很久了。

影响总是潜移默化的，如同西沉的日,忙碌整天未曾抬起头欣賞漫天余晖，却在星辰高悬夜空时才意识到太阳早已落山。没人注意到，也未曾意识到，Antonio就这样闯进了他的生活，理所当然地享受着他的鲜花与面包，分享着他的生活。等到Salieri终于意识到家里多了位客人，Antonio已经和他熟到共用同一支牙刷了。

salieri最终还是将家里的日用品都变成了两人份。整齐排列在盥洗台上的牙具，两人份的餐点，双人床上的第二个枕头——Salieri想把他撵到客房，但他发现不论言语还是武力他都无法战胜Antonio。他们各盖各的被子,只是风雪夜的清晨他们会抱在一起醒来。

Salieri是嫉妒Antonio的。 他过于完美，拥有自己欠缺的一切, 他比自己自信得多。同时，他又那么羡慕Antonio, 羡慕他能得到所有人的尊敬，甚至能得到Mozart的称赞，和他促膝长谈。他们俩坐在一起修改谱子的时候，Salieri只是静静地坐在一旁，明目张胆地偷听着他们之间的小秘密。Salieri也曾想过加入他们的谈话，但Antonio就像是他肚子里的蛔虫，说出的每一句话都是他上一秒脑中所想，完全不容他插嘴。之后他就想着逃离。奇怪的是当他提出离开时先开口挽留的却是Mozart，他的表情既诧异又惋惜，Salieri立刻改口答应留下来了。

他不知道他对Mozart的感情究竟是爱还是爱慕，从没人教他二者的区别，他也就理所当然地把这份心情当做对于多才小辈的羡慕与嫉妒。但Antonio却不这么认为。几次交谈下来，Antonio很快就意识到了坐在一旁的Salieri的心情。 于是在一个静谧的夜晚，Antonio侧过身用手臂支看脑袋对看Salieri，兀地开口。

“承认吧，您喜欢Mozart。”

Salieri被吓了一跳，闭紧双眼想要装睡, Antonio没有给他这个机会。

“我知道您没睡着，不用装睡了。承认吧，您坐在旁边手指摩挲着衣角，后背线条绷得笔直，在他回头与您直视时又赶紧侧过头仿佛刚才盯着他侧脸的人不是您一样。”

像是给自己的话增加可信度，Antonio又将身子挪过来一些。他跨坐在Salieri身上，双手支在他耳侧，均匀的呼吸打在Salieri脸上。他还在装睡，却被Antonio的动作吓得差点从床上蹦起来——也只是差点，他的后背甚至没有离开床垫，但他瞬间睁大的双眼暴露了他内心的恐惧——Antonio的手伸进了他的睡裤。Salieri没有裸睡的习惯，他在睡觉时也总是把自己捂得严严实实的，而Antonio却不这样，他最多会穿着一条内裤睡觉，更多的时候什么也不穿，完全不顾睡在他旁边的Salieri的感受。 此刻，正是Salieri的好习惯隔开了Antonio的手与Salieri的性器，但那只手并不肯安分的待着，它像小孩子遇到什么新奇的玩具一样毫无章法的乱摸，很快挑起了Salieri的情欲。

“我几乎每时每刻都和您在一起，却从来没见过您解决生理问题，现在看来又不是性功能障碍，您是怎么忍受得了的呢?”

那只手边说边动作，抚摸的角度已经不像先前那样漫无目的，变得更有针对性。它轻轻磨蹭着柱身，偶尔重重的压过，很快就让手下的东西挺立了起来。Salieri不知所措地抬起头，月光绕过没拉好的窗帘打在Antonio的上方，他看不清他的表情。生理上的快感让他忍不住想挺腰去迎合那动作着的手，心理上的怪异感却告诫他赶快推开自己的室友。不过这烦恼很快就被解决了，当那只手缓缓剥开内裤直接接触到他的阴茎时，只是几下撸动揉搓，他便仰起头呻吟着射了出来。

等他从高潮后的空虚感回过神来时，身上的睡裤和他的室友一起不见了踪影。Salieri直直地望着天花板，一方面高兴于不用立即面对Antonio,，另一方面又担忧着自己是不是即将失去唯一的朋友。然而这两种情绪还没能在Salieri的脑海中争个高下，Antonio就回来了。他手里拿着一管不知道哪里来的软膏，逆光站着，Salieri依旧看不清他的脸。

“您真的应该发泄一下。”

Antonio将那管软膏放在床头，语气平淡的开口，而Salieri鬼使神差地点了点头。

接着事情变得一发不可收拾，他们激烈地吻在一起，唯一的睡衣上衣被脱下扔在地毯上，敏感点被摸过吻过,室温陡然上升，细碎的吻落在Salieri脸上，他感觉有些痒，支起身子追逐着那唇想要吻回去，却被避开了。呼吸声逐渐变粗，他们之间的默契程复就像维持了好几年关系的床伴，事实上这是他们第一次提及性。Salieri很快又有了感觉，他躺回床上，双手紧抓着床单，表情有些羞涩，但更多的是对Antonio的服务的期待。但Antonio这时却没了动静，他沉默了好一 会儿，在Salieri即将起身穿回睡衣躺好睡觉时开了口。

“您应该自己试试。”

他将那管软膏放在Salieri手心，又拿起来挤出一些在Salieri指尖，用手牵着他的手腕，带到会阴处，示意他自己动作。Salieri的脸立刻红透了， 他想将手抽回，手腕却被Antonio死死扣住。他无奈地试探着揉搓了一下，又按着Antonto的意思照顾了一下阴囊，立刻被这陌生的快感激出了一个寒颤。就在他想继续下去时，Antonio又出声了，他用一种不容拒绝的语气要求他将手指伸向后穴。Salieri闭上了双眼不去看他，红晕已经爬上了他的耳朵。他又挤了些湿凉的软膏，手指缓缓向后探去。一根手指很容易就伸了进去， 异物感和怪异的姿势让Salieri不太舒服,他扭了扭腰想找个舒服的角度继续。但Antonio没让他完成动作，他示意他再伸进一根手指进去。 Salieri顺从地动作起来。两根手指显然没那么轻松了，Salieri费了些力气，又一鼓作气伸进了第三根手指。Salieri将手指在体内摸仿着性器缓缓抽插着，他觉得这种感觉奇怪极了，但不是坏的那种奇怪。穴口处的褶皱被撑开，充实感漫上心间。他将眼睛眯起一条缝偷看Antonio, 却没有任何收获，他依旧日看不清他的表情。于是他放弃了努力，全身心地投入到自己主导的性爱中去。滑液和着空气发出淫靡的声音，但Salieri已经顾不了那么多了。他在一次不经意的抽插中尝到了点甜头，那汹涌而来的快感让他忍不住呻吟出声，他弓起身子准备让自己沉浸在快感之中。

就当他几乎忘记Antonio的存在时他的手被另一只手限制住了行动。Antonio强硬地抽出他的手指,在Salieri不解的目光中将他翻了个身，从背后进入了他。Salieri隐约听见他说，您可以把我当成Mozart，但他已经顾不得那么多了。猛烈的冲撞很快让他又投入到了快感之中，他被操得身体不住的摇晃，一下下剧烈的顶弄让他不自觉地往前，最终撞上了床头的墙。他用手背垫着自己的额头，依旧不太舒服，于是他调整姿势，想要往下挪一点，只一点。不知是他幸运还是不幸，正当他向后躲去想要离墙远一点时Antonio顶了上来。他们之间的连接到了一个前所未有的深度。Salieri张大了嘴，无声地尖叫着射了出来。

床单被Salieri弄得一塌糊涂, 身上也因为汗液和精液变得黏黏糊糊。拖着疲累的身躯冲了个澡，随手扯下床单扔了下去换上一张新的，来不及多想 , Salieri倒头睡死过去。 接下来的几天，Salieri担心的问题完全没有出现。他们之间的关系与之前别无二致，只是在某些夜晚他们在床上坦诚相待，解决各自的问题。

又是一个夜晚，这次他们还在浴缸里就享受起了性爱。Salieri享受着Antonio的鲁莽冲撞带给他的快感，短促的呼吸伴着断断续续的呻吟在相对封闭的盥洗室变得更加明显。趁着昏暗的烛灯，Salieri想看看Antonio这时候究竟是什么表情，于是他睁开了眼。他忘记了浴缸上方就是一面镜子，而他看见的景象让他瞬间从快感中清醒过来，忘记了呼吸。

镜子中分明只有他一个人。在他被摩擦的有些发红的穴口中插着的是他的手指。

情欲瞬间消散，Salieri几乎是从水中蹦出来的。他顾不得擦干身上的水，抓起浴袍就从浴缸中爬了出来。牙刷是全新的，牙具没有一丝浸过水的痕迹。属于Antonio的那边床是冷的，被子依旧平整地铺在床上。大概是因为光着脚踩在地板上吧，Salieri觉得自己从头到脚都像泡在冰水中，冷到心脏都停跳了。他又冲进餐厅，属于Antonio的那份晚餐还在他的盘子里，汤已经凝固了。Ssalieri蹲下身抓着头发，他想尖叫，想流泪，但最终他只是抹了把脸，换了身衣服走出屋子，走到Mozart家门前，敲开了门。

“您认不认识一个叫做Antonio的人?”Salieri看着Mozart睡眼惺忪的样子，他甚至没有注意到他的天才只穿了条睡裤，额上的乱发飞扬跋扈地翘起。他看着Mozart欲言又止的表情，紧皱着出口补充道:“您应该很喜欢他。”

Mozart像是终于想起来了的样子,但他的回答却让Salieri不知所错。

“您说什么呢，我喜欢的一直都是您啊，Antonio Salieri。”

对，这是个双重人格的故事。


End file.
